Star Wars: Survivors of Order 66
by TheForceWeilder413
Summary: Even one jedi could make a difference during Order 66. Follow the adventures of Jedi Kinight Ziv Kotan and mercenary Xonok Ovon during their journey's into Order 66, The Dark times, and the Civil War era as they search for answers and hope in a shattered, torn, and lost galaxy. Includes EU content and OC's. Rated T for blood and mild langauge. Stay tuned and review!
1. Part 1: Order 66

Paste your document here...

**Star Wars: Surviving Order 66 Pt. 1**

**Chapter One**

Black. Black everywhere. That's all Ziv Kotan saw. He woke up, drenched in a small sinkhole. He remembered now. Utapau. He was stationed here with General Obi-Wan-Kenobi to occupy the planet and capture General Greivous. He was still thinking however.

_"How did I get down here"? _He thought.

Then he remembered. Clones. Tons of them. He remembered them shooting at him. He was blocked in what he thought was a "corner". Then he fell.

"_What about Master Kenobi"? _Ziv thought. "_Did he get shot at too…. Did he….. Die?"_

He meditated for a while but, something else disturbed him. No, it wasn't of Master Kenobi. It was in this physical realm. It was a noise that sounded close. Like a hovering sound. The name was on the tip of his tongue. His eyes shot open. With a swift uppercut slash, the probe droid that had been spying on him was now in two parts. He stared at the destroyed droid with a ponderous look on his face.

"_What is this doing down here_"? Ziv thought. "_Who am I being spied on? Could be the clones because, after all they did shoot at me_".

Whatever it was, he had to get out of there fast. Clones, droids, or whatever there was could be after him in a matter of seconds. He searched frantically for an escape to this misty, deep, dark prison. There seemed to be all but an escape. Then Ziv spotted it. A small cave entrance. It looked as though a Lannik could barely fit through it.

"Oh well, this will have to do" Said Ziv.

And with that he vanished deep within the misty darkness.

**Chapter Two**

" #!*% it"! Yelled Xonok Ovon aloud

He had just lost all of his credits in a game of Sabacc. There had racked up about five thousand credits in that dirty old pot and he thought he had a winning hand. He lost and there was nothing he could do. Xonok was blistering with rage of his loss of credits. He got up and left before things got ugly. If he let his anger out the authorities would come and that wouldn't end well.

"I hate my life in this greasy slime bucket"! He yelled as he kicked a can while walking home from the cantina

_"Ziv"_ he thought. "_He must be having the time of his life out there serving there with the Republic"_

It was true. All the time Xonok wished he could be fighting alongside with his old friend Ziv. He was too old to join the Jedi Order however. So he turned to smuggling and being a mercenary. He was an Iridonian Zabrak who lived in the dark, crime laden under city in the dirtiest parts of Courascant. He also tried to join the Republic's Grand Army. That didn't work though. They wouldn't allow him due to the fact in the past dealt with trading deathsticks and associating with criminals. He had been in and out of jail about four to five times. That was how things were though. He was just a simple man trying to find his way in the galaxy, earn a name for him.

He was relieved though, he heard news of the war coming to an end soon due to the death of Count Dooku and General Greivous. He and Ziv had met about five years ago, when he was about fifteen. Ziv and his master had been on an undercover mission to capture and interrogate a black market dealer who had hacked into the Jedi Temple Archives. There they had met when he gave them information and assisted them on this mission. Ever since then they had been close friends.

"_Ziv" _Xonok thought "_One day I will see you again"_

_Meanwhile…._

Ziv had been crawling through the tight passage of caves for hours now. His eyes weary, giving way to shut. His feet bloodied, ready to fall like a stone. His whole body ached but, he still had to go. Hours earlier he started hearing the quickly shuffling feet of Clone troops, searching for him. He knew for sure now someone issued Order 66, but whom? These thoughts still troubled him. Thoughts of whether this happened everywhere around the galaxy. Thoughts of if the Jedi have died and he was the only survivor. He didn't have time though. A long treacherous journey awaited him. He continued on.

Hours had passed. Hours that felt like centuries only going on as he had seen… a light? Yes, that's what it was. He had found a light at the end of the tunnel. He came to the other side only to find a small underground facility. A Seperatist facility by the looks of it.

"_Great" _Thought Ziv "_Now I have Seperatists and Clones on my trail"_

He peered out into the facility. His head zipped left and right a few times until he crept up to the core of the facility. There he found an elevator system.

"_Yes" He thought "Finally I have found a way out of this never ending #!*% hole"_

He hit a few buttons on the control panel so that he would go from level ZX-99(the lowest level) to Alpha-1A( the surface). The doors bolted open seconds later only to reveal a small squadron of B2 battle droids. Quickly, he ignited his lightsaber. It glowed green with that of the color of an emerald. He sprang forward, lightsaber in hand. Cutting through the lines of droids was a piece of cake! One he had not seen behind him had aimed at his chest. He sensed the danger upon him and quickly evaded. He wasn't quick enough though.

"AH"! He shrieked in pain as the bolt of energy pierced his shoulder.

With fast thinking, he swung his saber in an upper diagonal slash. The once fully functional B2 now sat there as a pile of scrap. Ziv had no time to lose now. He had to act fast if he didn't want to get spotted by more droids….. Or clones. He stepped inside the elevator and the doors shut before him.

"_Up we go" _He thought

**Chapter Three**

Xonok was in his quarters in his apartment. He was troubled for some reason. He had a feeling something bad was happening, something that he couldn't explain. Xonok knew nothing of the force. He didn't believe in it. He just thought it was silly little magic tricks that the Jedi used to confuse people or amaze them. Yet he still had this feeling something bad happening, something involving his good friend Ziv and the rest of his fellow Jedi. Suddenly Xonok lurched forward, falling off his chair and smacking the floor with a thud. Pain wrenched inside of him unlike any pain before. He felt a disturbance but didn't know if it was this so called alleged "force" or if it was a gut feeling. He knew one thing for sure though.

"I have to find Ziv" He said aloud

_Elsewhere on Utapau…._

Bloodied, weary, and after the midst of a battle, Ziv fell to his knees. This wasn't of his tiredness or his body aching from the long trek through the caves, this was a pain he could only sense in the force. He tried calling out, reaching to get a good grasp of the force but couldn't. He sensed something strong. A great sorrow and pain came over him. Pain Ziv couldn't even begin to describe. He clutched at his chest, blood and sweat dripping from his face, gasping as if he had gotten stabbed by a vibroblade. He knew now, Jedi were dying, everywhere. Every second the pain intensified causing excruciating pain beyond his mind could have conceived. Ziv struggled to get up, but he eventually recovered, still feeling full of sorrow however.

"_Could this be the doing of the clones"? _He thought "_Could order sixty-six really_ _have been issued"_?

Then the elevator doors open to reveal a battle between battle droids and clone troops. As soon as the doors opened, the attention turned to Ziv. Both sides stopped firing and stared. Ziv stared back with a small uncomfortable grin appearing on his face.

"Attack"! The commanding officer of the droids yelled

At once all of the droids and clones alike charged at him. Ziv was to frantic and full of adrenaline to count but, there was about one-hundred even.

"Great" He said "This is where the fun begins"

With that he flickered his lightsaber to life in an instant and charged the opposing legion of droids and clone traitors. He sprang forward with a great force jump and swung his lightsaber in an overhead strike, bringing in the first blood of a battle that would take longer than he thought. He then rolled to the side, avoiding getting hit in the head with the butt of a DC-15 rifle. He was circled now and overwhelmed. The legions of troops kept charging in, but then the fighting between the legions sparked back to life. A clone had misfired at a droid and that re-ignited the hate between droids and clones. They had all scattered away from him, amidst in their own fighting, all but one. By the looks of it he was a high ranking clone trooper, a commander serving in the two-hundred-twelfth legion.

"All Jedi are now traitors by order of Emperor Palpatine, ruler of the Galactic Empire" The clone said in a low, grunting voice.

"_Emperor Palpatine"? _Ziv thought "_Could he be behind all of this"?_

The heavy built soldier charged with a vibrosword yelling "For the Empire"! This soldier had no fear of Ziv and the fact that he had a lightsaber compared to a vibrosword. In fact he was confident, almost arrogant with a cocky smile wide across his face each time he slashed at Ziv, drawing blood from his enemy. Then the Ziv did some quick thinking and quickly ducked at a slash that would have decapitated him. Then he jumped up when his opponent was still regaining momentum after the fierce would-be blow. He brought his leg forward and struck him in the face with a devastating kick to the head. Blood dripped down from inside his helmet, covering his chest plate now. He stared at Ziv, still with that same cocky smile on his face now with teeth missing.

"Is that all you got"? He asked arrogantly

Ziv just stood there in a defense pose. The soldier charged, screaming as loud as he could, vibroblade in hand, thrust forward like a lance. When the time came, Ziv jumped up in the air and landed smoothly behind the commander. The soldier turned around just in time to see the young Jedi Knight thrust his lightaber into his chest.

" #!*% …..you" He said and fell and hit hard like a rancor

"Good thing that is over" Said Ziv, relieved to see there is no more fighting occurring in the area and even more relieved to see that there was a star fighter just over the distance. It was a Seperatist shuttle by the looks of it, used to carry high ranking members of the Confederacy of Independent Systems.

"Well, looks like I am off of this blood bath of a planet" Ziv stated, relieved, and with that he trekked off to escape Utapau and find answers.

**Chapter Four**

Xonok had everything he needed. He had food, clothes, a starship, and a modded DC-Carbon that he stole from a republic outpost. He also had two blaster pistols for close range combat. Xonok felt ready, determined, and confident to find his friend. He still didn't believe in the force but felt an urge in him that his old friend was about to leave the Utapau system and headed for Courascant. This was the power and will of the force, yet he didn't know it at the time. Xonok however had to get in contact with some of his old pals in the underground and black market for necessary assistance. He thought that he would first contact Waghut Vinid, a friend from deep within the black market who had expert engineering, fighting, and information source skills. He was also a Bothan.

"_Don't worry Ziv" _Xonok thought "_I'm coming for you" _

_Meanwhile…._

Ziv had finally made it to his desired destination. The ship wasn't the best or the fastest, but it would do the job. He approached cautiously, making sure there were no droids inside or nearby clone troops. Suddenly he heard a beep on his comlink, which startled the daylights out of him. He checked it and it was from Courascant. A distress signal pleading that all Jedi come back.

"No"! Screamed Ziv "I have to return"!

_Back on Courascant…._

There it was again, another painful urge in Xonok. He felt that it was different this time. It was telling him to go to the Jedi temple. Xonok still couldn't conceive of what was telling him to stay. He knew he had to though. He….he sensed something, something strong almost the For-.

"_No" _He thought as he shook the silly thought from his head "_There is no way it could be the force. Or could it"?_

Xonok didn't know what to make of it, but he knew what to do. He quickly turned his ship at a sharp turn and sped back towards Courascant. He broke through the atmosphere only to see the Temple in flames.

"NO"! Shrieked Xonok so loud that it rattled the floor on his ship. "Ziv! This can't be"!

Then he saw something that puzzled him, a Seperatist shuttle outside of the temple. He then saw a figure come out of the ship. It wasn't a Neimoidian or battle droids, but something else. Something that looked very familiar to him. Someone it possibly had been.

"Ziv"! He yelled "I'm coming for you buddy"!

He landed quickly and got out to find his old friend weeping before the ruins of the temple. His friend then fell to his knees.

"Ziv"! Shouted Xonok "It's me, Xonok Ovon, you're friend"!

"Xonok"? Said Ziv as he turned relieved to see his friend "Xonok! It is you"!

They ran to each other and embraced each other's company, for it had been two years since they had seen each other due to the Clone Wars.

"What are you doing here"? Asked Ziv puzzled

"I had a gut feeling that you were in trouble" Xonok said "So I followed my gut to the Temple. Speaking of which, what happened here"?

"I don't know. I felt a major disturbance in the Force and came back here, that and a distress signal set off on my comlink" Ziv stated

"Ziv, look behind you" Xonok said with great sorrow "Dead Jedi everywhere"

Before he even turned around, Ziv's eyes had already begun watering up. That's when he turned around fully. It was a lot to take in, especially for a Jedi, to see all of his brethren dead before his eyes. Tears streamed down his face and onto the landing platform like a waterfall on Naboo.

"Who did this"? Xonok asked in a mixture of puzzlement and rage

"Now Xonok" Said Ziv "Don't lose control of your anger, for anger comes after fear, anger leads to hate, and hate leads to the Darkside"

Ziv was thinking now. He knew what they had to do. He was desperate for answers like a beggar is for credits.

"We are going in there" Said Ziv with a firm and confident voice

"What"?! Said Xonok alarmed at his friend's course of action "What if we die in there or what if it's a trap"?

"So be it" Ziv said "At least we will join my fallen brothers and sisters then"

And with that they strode forward with confidence in Ziv's head and fear and caution in Xonok. They did not know that what they were about to get into was larger than life itself. They would unveil an evil that had returned after thousands of years. It was a threat that could overwhelm them and spread chaos and destruction over the universe.

**Chapter Five**

Each step brought a heavy load of sorrow and pain onto Ziv. Everywhere he looked he saw Jedi fallen, Jedi that had died of blasters and even lightsabers? Yes, lightsabers that was another thing he noted not all deaths were caused by the clones, which in fact he saw many dead. He thought however whether it was a Sith or a Jedi that was dirty enough to betray everything he swore to protect. He was still puzzled on who it was when the action started. The mercenary and Jedi had turned around a corner right face to face with a squadron of ten clone troops.

" #!*% Jedi dog"! One troop yelled and they opened fire on them "Kill that mercenary to"!

Quickly Xonok took out both of his pistol and shot frantically at the troops from behind a dusty old fallen pillar. Ziv ran to the right, leapt and slashed at a troop. It's head fell milliseconds later, blood now on the sacred floors of the Temple. He ran again, this time with a sideways roll, cutting off both legs of the squad leader and bringing the final blow by stabbing him right in the chest. Right when they had thought they had won the skirmish a clone assassin came up behind Xonok. Ziv acted quick and threw his saber right into the chest of the assassin. However, the trooper was breathing.

"Stop"! yelled Ziv as Xonok was about to deliver a fatal blow "I have questions that need answering"

He kneeled down next to the panting trooper whose armor was now covered in blood.

"Why are there dead Jedi"? Ziv asked

"I had orders" the troop said "It was my duty to follow orders. Emperor Palpatine issued order sixty-six"

"Why would he do that" Ziv asked even more puzzled than before

"I have heard rumors but don't know if they are true or not" The trooper said breathing harder, on the verge of death "He is a Si-"! Before he could finish a blaster was fired nailing the assassin in the head.

Ziv and Xonok turned to see three more assassin clones, armed with jetpacks and vibroblades. Alarmed, the two heroes went for their weapons. A lightaber flashed to life and a DC-Carbon drawn and at the ready. Ziv charged and jumped in the air. He slashed at the jetpack of a clone but, the clone was too quick and evaded the weak attack. Ziv stumbled and crashed into one of the few still standing pillars in the temple. Xonok quickly charged the assassin with both pistols aimed to the marauder's head._ Bang! Bang!_ The body slumped to the floor like a ragdoll. Now there were only two left. There was one in the air and one on the floor. Ziv jumped at the one equipped with a jetpack and did another uppercut slash. It missed again but this time he swung his weapon in a side slash and cut the traitor in two clean parts. Xonok acted quickly, slid over a pillar, tackled the assassin, took out his vibroblade and slit the throat of the armored attacker. Face, hands, and blade covered in blood Xonok turned to face his friend equally bloody.

"There will be more bloodshed where that came from"! Xonok said with a haughty laugh and prideful smile

"This is no time and especially no place for your jokes"! Ziv said sternly

"Alright, sorry" Xonok said unapologetically "I thought I could lighten up the atmosphere around here"

"Well you're not helping" Said Ziv with a stern but worried look

"Hey I will do whatever I can to help you in this time of crisis" Said Xonok, putting his hand on Ziv's shoulder with a reassuring look on his face

And with that they ended their journey into the temple for they had their answers. Now they walked back to the ship, to prepare and await the future ahead of them.


	2. Part 2: The Dark Times

Paste your document here...

**Star Wars: Survivors of Order 66 pt2**

**Chapter Six**

Ziv Kotan sat alone in the Correllian class smuggling ship, still thinking and pondering on the information he had just heard at the Temple. He had heard that the massacre of the Jedi was of the doing of Palpatine, now proclaiming himself Emperor of the galaxy. Ziv still couldn't believe it though, all of his friends, dead. All of the council members, from Mace Windu to Ki-Adi-Mundi, dead. He never felt a greater sorrow than this in his life. Ziv heard rumors that there were some Jedi in exile, but he was still pondering on what else caused the downfall of the Jedi. He sensed something greater, something that was stronger than the Emperor himself.

"Well" He said to himself "At least I have Xonok"

"You're darn right you have me"! His friend Xonok yelled from inside the cockpit overhearing. "Okay kid, our first stop on the search of these exiled Jedi is a place called Bellassa"

"Great" Ziv said sarcastically "That place is probably crawling with Imps by now"

"Says here" Xonok began "There is some exiled Jedi named, Ferus Olin? You ever heard of this Ferus Olin"?

Ziv's eyes shot open from deep meditation. He remembered Ferus all too well. He left the Order, abandoning it right before the start of the Clone Wars. Him and Anakin Skywalker had been rivals. They hated each other, always trying to outdo each other. This made Ziv chuckle a bit, but then remember. Anakin was the Chosen One, if Palpatine was a Sith, wouldn't he have destroyed the Sith and brought balance to the Force like the prophecy said? This just gave Ziv a greater headache than before. He had to rest before anything else now.

_Meanwhile on Courascant…._

Vader strode. His master had called him for a private meeting. His mind had still been contemplating, swirling with a million thoughts, at a million miles an hour. First he turned to the Dark side, and then he had killed his wife in a fit of rage, and finally Obi-Wan. He stopped when he remembered Obi-Wan, the memory of his ex-master brought pain and anger back to his mind. It was as if Vader could feel the heat off of Mustafar and the burns he got from losing the battle.

"_Curse that fool"! _Vader thought

He had learned in the past few days to embrace hate, invite rage, and welcome fear. The doors to his master's throne room had opened. Vader looked up to Palpatine. His old, powerful, and fearful master had great pride in his new apprentice and great hopes for his Empire.

"Lord Vader" He began, with a coarse and dry voice "I feel a disturbance in the Dark side of the Force"

"I feel it to my Lord" Vader replied

"There is still Jedi in the galaxy. They are hiding and in exile" Palpatine said "Do you feel this to Lord Vader"?

"Yes I do master" Vader said "What is thy bidding my master"

"Go, Vader. Hunt down the remaining Jedi" The Emperor said closing his eyes "Search the Bellassa system first. I feel the presence of Jedi there. After that I will tell you where to go next"

"It will be done my Lord" Vader said, kneeing to his master

Vader left the throne room. He now knew his prime objective. Vader needed to go after Ferus Olin. He could sense his presence anywhere, that dirty womprat. He would have fun with this, he thought while smiling underneath his mask. He would have the pleasure to strike down that annoyance in his life. With that Vader got into his newly repaired star fighter. Off he took, into hyperspace, about to rid the world of the nuisance called Jedi.

_Elsewhere…._

Ziv was alone. He saw suddenly a light, it flashed, almost blinding his eyes. He heard a deep and low voice then.

"Heed my words, Knight of the galaxy, for what I will show you few see" The voice said, then vanished

The scene shifted. He saw Jedi and Clone bodies on the floor all around him, but the bodies split and made a trail right in front of him. He saw Ferus at the end, about a hundred feet away.

"Ferus"! He shouted "It's me, Ziv, your old friend"!

Ferus stood there motionless staring right at Ziv, with a worried look on his face. There was a shadow behind him and he turned and walked that way. Ziv started running towards him, screaming his name with tears rushing down his face. Ferus didn't give a second look and vanished with the wind.

"NOOOOOO"! Ziv screamed

He then heard a crack at the ground and looked down. The ground was splitting underneath him and before he could react, he fell into total darkness. He hit a surface however. Then there was a small dim light. He looked over to see people crowded around at a small table. Ziv recognized it as a canopy tree on Kashyyk. He saw people crowded around and talking as if it was in secret.

"Tonight shall be the start of freedom, of liberation from this evil that holds us" Said a young girl with dark black hair.

A man turned to her and said "We need money, starships, and people with the will to fight though"

The girl said "We will settle that later, but we need a symbol to show we do not fear the Empire, a symbol of hope"

The girl then revealed her hands to show a red crest-like symbol carved in the table. Ziv looked curiously at it and then he felt a tremble in the ground.

Ziv sprang from sleep, drenched with sweat, and sheets on the floor. He rubbed his head and got his clothes on. He walked to the cockpit area where Xonok was still piloting on course to Bellassa.

"I think I had a vision of the future" Ziv said

"Really"? Ziv said sarcastically "Hey, I'm the Emperor then"!

"I'm serious" Ziv said "In my dream I saw Ferus Olin walk into the darkness and then I saw what looked like a group of senators and what looked like a Jedi talking about a rebellion. I don't know when and how these events will happen but I know they will"!

"Alright, alright" Xonok said "I will try to get to Bellassa as fast as I can"

Xonok then set the coordinates on the navcomputer for Bellassa and within seconds, blasted into hyperspace.


End file.
